Corazón oculto
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: La vida de Tomoyo cambia radicalmente cuando se ve involucrada en un peligroso caso, una desaparición y la vida en juego de diversas personas, una de las cuales llegará a convertirse en algo especial para ella... ExT Solo es el comienzo, R&R plis!


**Título:** Corazón oculto

**Anime:** Card Captor Sakura

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Parejas:** EriolxTomoyo.

**Introducción**

Era prácticamente de noche, siendo solo las débiles y parpadeantes luces de la calle las únicas que iluminaban el camino. La amatista observaba todo con cautela. Había recién terminado su turno en el trabajo por lo que todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme y el delantal de la cafetería donde trabajaba. En lo único que pensaba era en llegar pronto a casa, llenarse la bañera y darse un relajante baño, descansar todo su cuerpo y dormir… Pero había algo que le decía que la noche no terminaría siendo tan tranquila.

No le gustaba mucho el recorrido desde la cafetería hasta la parada de autobuses. Era la zona marginal de la ciudad y la primera vez que se había aventurado en plena noche y sin compañía hasta allí la había asaltado un borracho y por poco se muere del susto. Por ese motivo desde entonces intentaba ser más cuidadosa y regresar a casa con alguna compañera y en el mejor de los casos pedirles que la llevasen en su auto. Pero esa misma noche se había atrasado su turno y era la única que se había quedado trabajando a esas horas de la noche.

Lo peor de todo era lo silencioso que estaba todo, la hacía sentirse incómoda y la alertaba en gran medida. Llegó a uno de los callejones más peligrosos ya que se trataba de una calle largísima, de poca anchura y poco transitable. Dio los primeros pasos hasta que el silencio que había reinado en el lugar fue roto por un extraño sonido. Lo primero que pensó fue en retroceder y salir corriendo, pero al reconocer cual era el origen de ese sonido la realidad golpeó su rostro. El incesante llanto del bebé que se encontraba acurrucado a un lado del callejón temblaba de frío y reclamaba por la comida que se le había sido negada. Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces y caminó hacia él. Lo habían abandonado? No se atrevió a tocarlo, sin embargo, sus ojos amatistas analizaron cada milímetro hasta que, con la mano temblorosa, estiró vagamente la manta que cubría al pequeño, dejando mostrar unos hermosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y medio ocultos por algunos mechones rojo fuego que caían por su rostro. Era un bebé precioso. El niño la miró con expresión de inocencia y alzó las pequeñas manitas hacia ella.

Tomoyo mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre salió por la comisura de sus labios. Sin prestar importancia a esto levantó sus propias manos y tomó con delicadeza las del bebé que tenía frente a sí. El pelirrojo sonrió con dulzura haciendo que en el corazón de Tomoyo creciese una extraña sensación de felicidad. Lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó para verlo más de cerca. No podía simplemente cogerlo… verdad? Sin embargo, era un hecho que lo habían abandonado… La pelinegra estaba hecha un lío. Observó de nuevo el bebé antes de dirigir su mirada al frío callejón en el que se encontraban. No había nadie alrededor… ningún indicio de que nadie regresase a recogerlo… Finalmente, con algo de duda, Tomoyo lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó consigo. En ningún momento pensó que aquello pudiera estar mal, las inquietudes se resolvieron cuando vio los preciosos ojos azules que la observaban con ternura. Y en cualquier caso, si el bebé había sido abandonado, Tomoyo podía alimentarlo y darle las atenciones que, de no recibir podría acabar con su vida, y la amatista estaba segura de que así sería si lo dejaba en el desolado callejón donde se encontraban.

Cogió también la manta que cubría al pequeño y se dirigió a la parada de nuevo. No fue hasta que el autobús arrancó, alejándose del lugar, que sintiéndose más calmada pudo apreciar las letras que estaban bordadas en color oro en un extremo de ésta y que ponía claramente: D.H

Esto asombró en gran medida a la pelinegra que no dudó en revisar que el niño no tuviera en sus manos algo semejante. Encontró en su delgada muñeca una costosa pulsera de oro en el cual estaba grabado el nombre de "Daichi". Observó al pequeño de nuevo y no pudo evitar sentirse confusa.

Que significaba todo aquello?

Quien era ese pequeño en realidad?

Y cual era el apellido que se escondía bajo la letra "H"?

**Continuará…**

_NdKeru: Hola! Aquí estoy con otro fic EriolxTomoyo, es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco y que deseaba comenzar a escribir cuanto antes. Se que el principio es algo corto pero el próximo capítulo será más largo. Dejen review plis para saber vuestra opinión. _

_Besos,_

_Keru _


End file.
